


Memorie

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reminiscing, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: He takes her on a trip that holds a precious memory.





	Memorie

“It’s like reliving a precious memory.”

His voice etched with awe. Green eyes were as wide as how they used to look when he was a child. Lips parted, surprised, to what he saw. “Wow…” he whispered to himself, “nothing has changed…”

Giving his hand a soft squeeze, Corrin’s soft chortle filled the small field, one of delight. She too, could not believe how nothing had changed.

The two had revisited the area where they would play around in during their childhood. A small field – one where they were able to escape their troubles, albeit small, and do nothing but roam, play, and enjoy their presences. It was a field nearby the fortress where Corrin spent a majority of her life growing up with her Nohr siblings. It filled with dewy grass and scattered daisies here and there, alongside the tall, pine trees that bordered near the fortress and expanded along into nothing but miles of forest. From their view, sometimes, held a gorgeous view of the sun setting.

An area that was a secret to only the two.

Both knew what consequences they faced whenever they took the risk of escaping from the fortress, and Silas did not mind, as long as it made her happy. Even as a child, he loved seeing her smiling face, the way she chased him as they played tag, the way they’d stare up at the sky – this, and many other activities that had a drastic change in her attitude when compared to being in the castle. She smiled more when she was out. Coloring inside the castle was nothing when compared to making flower crowns outside with Silas. Seeing the sun – whenever it appeared – from the window of her room was not the same as seeing it from their little spot. He only noticed that she was happier, _livelier_ , whenever she was out of castle walls.

That was back when they were nothing but children who didn’t have to worry about the future of kingdoms and the safety of their peers.

It was so nostalgic. Silas found himself with the widest smile he thought he had made since he saw Corrin for the first time since their childhood. Pulling on her hand, the knight moved along toward a spot next to _their_ old tree, grunting as he sat down. Softly, a hand moved along to brush at the much older bark, as if trying to feel for something.

Knowing immediately what he was looking for, Corrin scooted herself and grabbed at the opposite side of the trunk. “Here, silly, you’re on the wrong side.”

Red eyes watched the slim finger trace at the words carved onto the darkening bark, softening her gaze. In small, slanted, sloppy letters, read:

_Corrin and Silas_

_Do not touch_

“Do not touch.” It took all of her efforts not to snort out in laughter at how silly they were. Cupping her mouth, she couldn’t help the laughter that had begun to escape her mouth. Long hair shook the more she laughed, and the stronger her laughter vibrated about. Soon, she erupted from her own amused cackles, eyes closed, and arms clutching her stomach.

She didn’t notice when he moved, but now, he was at her side, arms suddenly snug around her hips. Gingerly, Silas yanked the laughing girl onto his lap, unable to mask the chuckles himself. “Hey, you said you _wanted_ this tree,” he pointed out.

“But…” Another chortle. “B-but you—Ahaha!” More laughter that rang like soothing bells.

He merely sighed, hugging her on his lap as her laughter slowly began to die down. Once she merely had quiet giggles escape, the knight softly laced her hands with his much bigger ones, chin gently perching on the crown of her head. “I missed this place.”

Watching the view of what was the sunset and hints of the old fortress within the distance, she drooped her eyelids a bit, basking in the faint memories of what was their childhood. “Me too…”

She felt him squeeze her hands, and she reached up to softly kiss the fingertips as the two watched yet, another sunset in nostalgia, but not before uttering an “I love you,” to one another.


End file.
